1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to absorption instruments and, more particularly, to atomic absorption instruments with burner systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spectroscopy instruments are often used to analyze a sample. Atomic spectroscopy instruments can determine the presence and concentration of elements (e.g., metals) in liquid samples based on absorption, scattering, emission, or fluorescence by atoms, molecules, and/or elementary ions. Absorption involves the transfer of electromagnetic energy from a source to an atom or molecule. Scattering involves the redirection of light due to the light's interaction with molecules. Emission involves electromagnetic energy moving from one energy level to another energy level resulting in the emission of a photon. For example, an atom in a ground state can absorb light such that the atom reaches an excited state. The amount of absorbed electromagnetic energy increases as the number of atoms of a selected element increases. Based on the amount of absorbed electromagnetic energy, the sample concentration can be determined.
Flame atomic absorption instruments are a type of spectroscopy instrument that can determine the composition of a liquid sample. A nebulizer can produce a fine mist of sample droplets that are mixed with a fuel and an oxidant. The combustible mixture is delivered to a burner. The burner outputs the combustible mixture to maintain a flame in which the sample is vaporized and element(s) of interest are atomized. Light is delivered through the flame, and based on the amount of energy absorbed by the element(s) of interest in the flame, the presence and/or concentration of the element(s) of interest in the sample can be determined.